In certain examples, switching between different potentials on a source and drain of a switch can be harmful or undesirable. For example, switching between different audio signals or an audio signal and ground, etc., can result in a “pop and click,” a current spike, or one or more other undesirable effects.
A resistor-capacitor (RC) circuit can be used at the gate of a switch to slow an enable signal at the gate to suppress significant current spikes (dI/dt) that may be audible as a “pop and click.” However, this slow switch enable can introduce a switch sensitivity to hot electron injection, increasing the operating temperature or leakage current of or otherwise affecting the switch.